


The Beast Within

by k_productions



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, M/M, Slash, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf, fish men, more tags to come, non con body modifications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_productions/pseuds/k_productions
Summary: be kind to me i started writing this in high school and will probably completely overhaul itI've brought this over from my old deviantart account and for now it will reside here until i figure out what to do with it





	1. prologue

Thah-thump…….thah-thump……….thah-thump……..thah-thump………….thah-thump………

 

Thah-thump……..thah-thump………….thah-thump…………..thah-thump………thah-

 

Thump…………

 

Padded feet beat against the snow in s frantic rhythm. Yellow eyes straight ahead trained on the opening in the forest wall. The trees all around the beast seemed to whisper like a frightened child urging the beast on. His ears were trained on the sounds behind him. .but there weren't any. Everyone was gone, there wasn't anybody else. They had been caught. The only comfort was the weight on his back. Little fingers were dug into the beast's fur, gripping for life. True they were together but together they were alone. Suddenly the beast came to a halt, unfolding in front of them was an expanse of white. The clearing was completely circular surrounded by trees. Behind him he could hear the catchers gaining on them. If he ran into the clearing they would surely see them, in turn maybe catch them. But, if he stayed in the woods and ran around, it would take too long.

 

The decision was evident, the beast ran forwards. Pushing its leaps to be wider, faster, straining muscles beyond their limit. A jolt of joy ran through the beasts' heart they were almost their------

 

FWIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHH---THUNK!

 

A cast iron rod came sailing through the air connected to a chain it grazed the beasts shoulder knocking him down in turn sent the child sprawling into the snow. Scrambling the beast snatched up the child by pale green scrubs with its jaws and slung her back up on its back. Weaving its way through a torrent of spear like bars, the beasts' breath coming out in solid puffs. Leaving the light of the pregnant moon into the darkness of the wood couldn't have been more welcomed, the rods were lost in the tree branches.

 

The beasts' ears perked at the sound of a train. Dashing the last 100 yards he whipped around a tree and ran along side of the train. Desperately looking for an open car, it leaped across a small ravine. The wind rushed through fur and over the small lump. They were coming down into the car.

 

WHUMP! SCRAAAAAAATCH!

 

The beast misjudged the landing, they hit the side of the car and slid across the edge of the car door the chest and front legs of the beast were all that was hanging on, its claws dug into the wood bringing gouges to the surface. The rushing ground beneath them was merely a few inches from its hind feet. Back legs working franticly to catch hold of something, anything to pull itself up. Low whines emitting from its throat. Swinging its legs up again the beast shimmied into the car. Belly crawling until it was far enough from the car door to allow the lump to roll off its back.

The moon once again revealed a small child in small pale green scrubs; hair hopelessly tangled and wet copper eyes. The little girl couldn't have been more than 6-7 years old. On hands and knees she crawled into a shadowed corner, she watched the beast as it lie there.

 

The beast closed weary yellow eyes and visibly relaxed, in a matter of minutes the beast seemed to grow and melt at the same time. As its snout shrunk its paws widened and lengthened. Nails flattened, legs grew straighter and longer, sharply pointed ears moved from the top of the head to the side the points softened. Its snout receded and flattened, its torso lengthened, the tail receded into the body becoming shorter and shorter until it was gone. The beast's dark chocolate fur grew short and pulled back into the skin, while the hair on its head grew. Finally it eyes opened once again seeing yellow slitted eyes that darkened into a deep brown, the slit remaining.

 

The transformation now revealed a young man perhaps 24-25 years old. He too was wearing pale green scrubs, his longish short hair hung in his eyes.  Moving slowly toward the door he reveled in the cool wind on his face, he looked back at their prison and shuddered. He crawled back to the small girl and wrapped his arms around her in the attempt at warmth. Whispering nonsense in her ear to help soothe the distraught little one. One word resounded in his mind as they made their way to New Jersey.

. . . SAFETY. . .


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of this mess

"Red, I'm coming in from your left . . . if you've got the hag--- don't throw it."

A static filled voice came from the communicator in Hellboy's ear. Hellboy himself rolled golden eyes, easily picking out the sarcasm in blue's voice.

"One time blue, one time! Besides it wasn't anywhere near ya!"

Static filled his ear again.

"Not me maybe, but you almost hit . . . John."

Abe had to bring it up again, damn he missed the kid.

"You’re the one who sent him to Antarctica." This time the voice was right next to him. Hellboy scowled.

"Stay outta my head blue."

“I wasn't you're just-----"

Hellboy sighed, "Easy to read, I know. . . . Besides he said he liked the cold."

Abe watched him sadly, before speaking quietly.

"One man’s word is no man’s word; we should quietly hear both sides. . . Johann Goethe"

Hellboy’s stomach turned.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Abe laid a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him slightly.

"What I'm saying is, Red . . . maybe you should think of why you sent him away. Is that really the reason?"

Now his stomach seemed to flop and knot. Sure sometimes he needed to be hit over the head with somthin' hard n' heavy to completely understand emotional things, but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about it. . .he just. . .he just hadn't come to terms with it yet, hell he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"You will soon." Abe commented patting his arm.

Hellboy turned and glared. "Don’t-------"

Abe's hands went up in defense. "Don’t think so loud."

"How the hell-----"

Off to their right the clamor of toppled over trash cans sent them on edge. Hellboy pulled out the Samaritan and aimed in the creature’s direction.

"All right ya mangy hag, eat bull------"

"NO! DON'T SHOOT!"

Out of nowhere someone came up and pushed his hand up as he fired of a round, into the stars.

"What the hell------?"

As the unknown person turned his head up towered him, Abe whispered a soft, "oh my."

Large brown eyes were smiling up at him and blue shining with mischievousness.

"Hey red. Hey blue."

Red blinked.

"Boyscout?" he asked bewildered.

John smiled and turned back to the trash. "It’s ok, come on out now!"

Hellboy turned from john to Abe in confusion, Abe lifted his hand in the direction of trash.

"It seems john has a young companion."

"Yeah, her name is nelly." He replied "you scared her when you pointed the Samaritan at her….come on nelly, the suns about to come up."

From behind the dumpster a very small child peeped out at red and Abe.

"Don’t worry," john smiled "the red monkey won’t hurt you."

"HEY!"

John laughed while Abe covered his mouth with a gloved hand. Behind the dumpster the child grinned and ran to john. He knelt down and pulled from his pack several articles of black clothing. To which john helped nelly dress in each piece until she was entirely covered from head to toe. Just as they had finished the sun came over the building hitting them head on as john pulled nelly onto his back piggy-back style, Abe questioned.

"Is she allergic to the sun?"

"You could say that" john nodded "but if the sun hits her, she'll die . . . she's a vampire."

Hellboy’s and Abe’s eyebrows were lost in the sky, the B.P.R.D garbage truck pulled up as he spoke and they piled in one by one. Hellboy opened his mouth to speak, but Abe beat him to it.

"What about you john, she needs to feed and if I know you the way I do. You're letting here feed from you."

Red whipped his head around to look at john scrutinizing him.

"Well obviously im not a vampire, or I would have died when the sun hit us" he sat down holding nelly in his lap "nelly doesn't have any venom. . . I guess you could call it that, even if she did she couldn't change me."

Red confused opened his mouth to ask. "What do ya mean, squirt?"

Before john could answer Abe held up an ungloved hand. "He’s a werewolf."

"How the hell that happened!"

John smiled nelly nodding off on his shoulder.

"Long story red, can I tell you after we both get a good night’s rest----------"

John’s stomach growled . . . loudly.

"And a hot meal."


End file.
